The Big Revelation
by Layla Lupin
Summary: My idea of what the revelation about Lily Potter could be,my first please read and tell me what you think,thanks:)


Well we all know there's suppose or going to be a revelation about Harry's Mum,Lily Potter.I've read that some think that Voldemort is Harry's real father,Ha! 

Voldemort:"Harry,Dumdeldore never told you what happened to your father" 

Harry:"He told me enough,he told me you murdered him!" 

Voldemort:"No...I am your father!" 

Harry:"NOOOOOOOOOOOO,THATS NOT TRUE THATS IMPOSBLIY!!!!!!! 

Thats funny hehe,then Hermione turns out to be his long lost twin sister.Well enough of that well this story is my first and I came up with this idea while I thought of HP which I do very often.Like I said before this is my first so be nice please but tell me what you think of it good or bad,too fast or to slow.Well here goes nothing.Enjoy! 

Harry Potter now in his 5th year at Hogwarts,walked along the now silence halls making sure that all students were in their Common Rooms before mid-night.He sighed and looked down at his Prefect bage wondering how he had become one after all he has done.'Well,it has been a lot quieter since my 3rd year,'thought Harry,he had to admit it even as a responsible Prefect he missed the adventures he,Ron,and Hermione used to have.Harry smiled at the thought of those two,both Prefects like he was and both up in the common room now.'Either at each others throats or in each others arms,'thought Harry.In their 4th year Ron and Hermione had started going out and since then it has been quite amusing to watch them with each other. He checked his watch and sighed with relief that his shiff was over and headed up to the Gryfiindor tower to study a bit.But before he reached the stair case he bumed into someone,"Oh sorry Professor Lupin," he said relizing who it was,"No problem Harry,I was on my to see you anyways," said Lupin. Remus Lupin had come back this year to teach DADA,the last teacher wasn't up to the job.So with much hesitation the school governs and parents agreed to let him have the job.Cause he seemed to be the only one who knew what they were doing.Snape of naturally had been outraged by this and was meaner than every with anyone who put a toe out line excepted the Slytherins. "What is it that you wanted to see me about sir?" Harry asked Lupin as he lead Harry down an empty hall to a stone gargoyle "Griffin," he said and the gargoyle came to life and hopped aside as the wall behind him spit in two they walked on and Lupin said "Well Harry it's more like 'we' want to talk to you,it's very important" and from the looks of it, it was.Harry saw Professors McGonagall,Sprout,Flitwick,Hagrid,and Dumdeldore all looking very grave and worried,but there was also another person there the Minister of Magic,Cornelius Fudge looking the same as the others."What took you so long Lupin," Snape said with a sneer in his voice,"Had to find him he was on rounds," said Lupin quickly."Never mind that now Severus there are other things more impotant now," said Dumdeldore from behind his desk.'WoW,thought Harry,Snape was anxious to see me something was defiantly doggy was going on.'"Harry please sit down," said Dumdeldore pointing at a chair in front of the desk,Harry sat down feeling a bit uneasy with all the teachers and the Minister looking at him horrified like he might drop dead at any second now. He was now facing Dumdeldore worried about what he was going to say to him, a million different things went through his head all crazier than the next. "Harry it's time you learn the truth about why Voldemort was after you in the first place," said Dumdeldore looking very grave.This question had bother Harry when he encounter with Voldemort the second time and he told Harry that his Mother didn't have to die due to the fact that she was trying to save Harry from Voldemort. Dumbeldore handed him a small but thick book.On the front was writing it read 'My Diary Lily Potter'."How did you get this?" asked Harry not reading it but looking at it, turning it over and flipping through it amazed."I found it Harry," said a new voice from the dark shadows.It was Sirius Black,Harry's godfather who was on the run,"Sirius!" yelled Harry standing up,"But how-,I was hiding out near your old house and I came upon the diary it was in a trunk,hidden under the lose floorborad.I had been looking around for anything that might help clear my name and I noticed the floorborad was lose and there it was.And I'm a free man,here let me see that diary Harry," Sirius took the diary and read aloud: 

"Dear Diary, Today we have made Peter Pettigrew our secret-keeper,Sirius thinks that if James and I make Peter our secret-keeper instead of him Voldemort will go after Sirius thinking that he's the real keeper and never supect Peter.So we changed from Sirius to Peter not telling anyone,even Remus or Dumdeldore.Oh I hope it works Sirius said he'll keep a close eye on Peter for us.I trust Sirius with my life just like James,but I just hope I can keep Harry safe from getting hurt by Voldemort or even worse.Oh better go Harry needs a nap he's crying. 

Lily Potter" 

"But I don't get it why was Voldemort after me in the first place?"asked Harry."Well, Voldemort had many powerful Wizards and Witches working for him and I had many spies that went undercover as his followers.So when one told me of a certain prediction that one of his Witches had,who is believe to have had a very powerful Inner eye,she predicted that a boy of his own blood will stop him from rising to full power.Naturally all thought this crazy,who had heard it of this prediction,whom there were very little of.Voldemort took this very serious but told few that this could be true.So he went on killing the innocent when a new threat arrived,...you.He and Lily both knew some thing others didn't.Lily told James what it was and no one else,after they found out that he was after them Lily and James both knew why.So they went into hidding and well you know the rest here Harry read the diary." said Dumdeldore handing him the diary opened at a page in about the beginng.Harry took the diary hands shaking and read to himself a passage in the diary. 

Dear Diary, 

Well, am 11 now and everything is so unclear.I got a letter delivered by an owl!And do ya know what was writen in the letter?It's said that I'm a Witch and I've been accepted into a school called Hogwarts for Witches and Wizards!I thought this was so unreal I showed it to my parents and they said it was true and that I am Witch.I asked them how I could be a Witch that those were only in stroies and if they were real how could I be one when they weren't? 

Well they sat me down and told me something about my Dad's father who died before I was born,they said that he married a woman before my grandmother and his first wife was a Witch.My grandfather left his now pregnant wife for fear of what she was and he filed for divorce but only to find out she had giving birth and died a short while afterwards.Feeling quite guilty for what had happended but thought it best not to go back for his child cause he couldn't face the child without his feelings of fear and guilt towards the child.He made a new life for himself and remarried and had two girls and one boy.When my grandfather was on his death bed he told my father about his first Witch wife and the child and how he felt very guilt and he told my father don't make the same mistake I did. Well,so now my father is happy that I'm a Witch so he can fullfill his Father's wish and my mother is happy as long as I do good in my work and make my parents proud.I'm so happy too,I AM A WITCH!!!!!Oh man I have big plans for Petunia,hehe!Till next time Bye! 

The Witch: Lily Riddle 

Harry stared at his Mother's last name for awhile looked up and found his voice"T-Th-This me-means that Voldemort is...is my-my great-half-Uncle." 

Well there it is my first fanfiction I'm sorry if there's any spelling mistakes and grammer errors.I'm also sorry if it's not good but it's a start please tell me what you think.Also I don't own any of these charaters, no money being made here they all belong to the wonderful Miss J.K Rowling.Thank you Miss Rowling and thank you to those who read this story. Till next time then Bye:) 

-Layla Lupin- 


End file.
